The invention relates to a high-power low-pressure mercury amalgam lamp with an amalgam deposit and a cladding tube surrounding the lamp. The invention also relates to a manufacturing method for an arrangement of the lamp in the cladding tube.
For such lamps, as disclosed, for example, in German published patent application DE 102 01 617 A1 and International Application Publication No. WO 96/31902, the lamp and the cladding tube are separated from each other by a radial air gap in the discharge region and particularly in the region of the amalgam deposit.
According to WO 96/31902, bulges of the lamp tube can be brought into contact with an external cladding tube.
According to DE 102 01 617 A1, a heating element can be mounted between the lamp and cladding tube, so that it is also usable for cooling the amalgam deposit.